Deux destinées consolées
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Will est parti depuis quelques jours seulement. Abandonnée, Elizabeth essaye difficilement de se reconstruire. Personne ne peut l'aider. Mais James, bien que mort, ne la laissera pas sombrer. "La Mort n'est pas irréversible".


******Titre :** Deux destinées consolées

**Auteur : **Artemis-Isil

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Will est parti depuis quelques jours seulement. Abandonnée, Elizabeth essaye difficilement de se reconstruire. Personne ne peut l'aider. Mais James, bien que mort, ne la laissera pas sombrer. "La Mort n'est pas irréversible".

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Voici un petit OS sur le couple Elizabeth/James (pour changer un peu). Ils étaient le thème d'un concours auquel j'ai participé : James/Lizzie : la Mort n'est pas irréversible. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. _

_ça été dur et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. mais je trouve que ça donne un bon résultat. _

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! A bientôt (pour de nouvelles aventures ) ! ^^_

* * *

**Deux destinées consolées **

Assise sur la plage déserte, Elizabeth Turner regardait le soleil se coucher. C'était devenu un rituel depuis quelques jours. En fait, c'était ce qu'Elizabeth faisait chaque soir depuis que Will était parti il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Assise sur le sable brûlant, regardant les derniers rayons de l'astre faire étinceler la surface de l'océan, Elizabeth s'accordait enfin un moment de répit après une longue journée.

En effet, la jeune femme passait tout son temps à travailler dans le petit village où Will l'avait abandonnée. Une vieille dame s'était prise d'affection pour elle et l'aidait à survivre en lui confiant tout le travail qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire, soit la couture et la tenue de son échoppe. Elizabeth n'avait donc plus beaucoup de moments de liberté. Mais cela l'occupait, lui permettait de subvenir à ses besoins et surtout l'empêchait de se morfondre.

Si Elizabeth, riche héritière d'une noble famille, devait travailler comme une ouvrière, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait actuellement ruinée. Son père, mort, lui avait tout laissé mais elle n'avait aucune illusion : Beckett avait dû faire main basse sur tout ce qu'elle possédait. Et maintenant qu'il était mort, comment récupérer sa fortune ?

Sans compter que dans sa courte vie de pirate, elle n'avait pas amassé le moindre trésor. C'est pourquoi même si elle possédait bien un peu d'argent, elle le gardait précieusement dans un autre petit coffre tout aussi précieux que celui de son mari et continuait à travailler pour reconstruire une vie.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se tordit soudain en une grimace de désespoir. Elle se força à respirer plus calmement et cala son souffle sur le bruit des vagues.

Elizabeth imaginait fort bien cette vie qui l'attendait ! Elle voyait quel serait son chemin pendant les dix prochaines années. Elle attendrait seule, triste et en travaillant, que son mari lui revienne. Et quand enfin il lui serait rendu, il disparaîtrait à nouveau quelques heures plus tard pour un nouveau cycle de dix années !

La jeune femme souffrait à la perspective de cet avenir. Ce n'était pas une vie pour elle, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé en épousant Will. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils vivent ensemble dans une grande et belle demeure à Port Royal. Ils auraient passé leurs journées à étaler leur bonheur. Elle aurait prouvé à tous que Will était un homme digne d'elle et de son rang. Aujourd'hui, tous ses espoirs et désirs avaient volé en éclats ! Elle les avaient vus se fragiliser un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'au point de non retour. Will était parti, il ne reviendrait pas … Elle était seule et elle devait l'accepter une fois pour toute.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et se secoua mentalement. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit au loin la fumée des premières cheminées du petit village. Ce village où Will l'avait déposée …

Elle s'était sentie désemparée quand, une fois après avoir exploré l'île, elle était arrivée dans l'allée principale du petit hameau. C'était un petit village de marins honnêtes quoiqu'un peu rustres. Les habitants l'avaient regardée arriver, les yeux brillants de milliers de questions. N'ayant vu aucun navire au loin, certains avaient pensé qu'elle était tombée du ciel. Par conséquent, les uns l'évitaient, les autres la regardaient passer avec curiosité. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire désormais.

Bien-sûr, elle avait au départ essayé de quitter l'île, mais n'avait trouvé aucun marin qui veuille bien l'emmener. Ils étaient tous trop superstitieux. Alors elle avait pensé à quitter l'île avec le canot que Will avait laissé. Mais elle se savait ne pas en être capable. Et puis, où serait-elle allée ?

Alors la jeune femme s'était résignée à se trouver un logement de fortune en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux. En vendant les vieux vêtements qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir, elle noua un lien fragile avec la vieille femme qui les lui avait achetés. Celle-ci s'enquérra de sa situation et lui proposa généreusement de travailler pour elle. Elizabeth était évidemment payée, mais c'était tellement peu en comparaison de tout ce à quoi elle avait été habituée !

Ce fut à ce moment que la jeune femme réalisa qu'il lui faudrait peut-être des mois voire même des années avant d'atteindre un niveau de vie acceptable. C'était un coup supplémentaire qui venait s'ajouter à son malheur ! En effet, Elizabeth pensa qu'il lui aurait été plus facile d'attendre son mari dans une maison riche en or, en nourriture raffinée et en vêtements de haute qualité.

Elizabeth Turner reporta son attention sur l'océan et regarda les mouettes pêcher. Elle prit la bouteille qui était à demi enfouie dans le sable à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda un instant le liquide ambré en hésitant. Elle n'avait jamais était complètement ivre, pas même lors de cette fameuse nuit passée en la seule compagnie du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Elizabeth décida soudain que c'en était une et bu une longue rasade du liquide.

Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à penser à Jack, elle ne voulait plus penser à Will. Elle voulait oublier son malheur et noyer son chagrin. Quoi de mieux que le rhum ? Elizabeth pensa avec une ironie mordante que si son mari la voyait ainsi, il n'apprécierait certainement pas … Mais la jeune femme se sentait animée par la colère et par le feu de la rébellion. Elle était amère et se révoltait dans son chagrin.

Will ne l'avait pas déposée sur cette île ! Il l'avait abandonnée dans un petit village d'où il était sûr qu'elle ne sortirait pas ! Qui viendrait se perdre sur cette misérable île, mis à part les commerçants locaux ? Elizabeth commençait en effet à désespérer de voir un jour des étrangers arriver sur ce petit bout de terre : cette île ne semblait pas être un point de passage, il fallait s'y rendre expressément. Qui ferait ça pour elle ? Elle n'avait plus personne. Mis à part … Will ? Pas avant dix ans, non. Jack ? Il l'aurait déjà fait.

Et puis, la jeune femme avait compris le message. Il n'y avait pas un pirate sur cette île, que des marins et des femmes aux principes moraux et religieux. Will comptait bien la préserver ainsi et l'empêcher de retrouver la piraterie. Tout d'un coup, elle n'était plus roi des pirates et il semblait bien que cela ne dérange aucun de ceux-là. N'avait-elle pas fait ses preuves ? N'avait-elle pas permis la victoire sur Beckett et ses hommes ?

Elizabeth grommela un « maudits pirates » avant de sourire faiblement et de reprendre une gorgée de rhum.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Will était finalement aussi possessif et prudent que son père. Bien qu'il ne soit plus là, il avait réussi à la priver de toute liberté, de tout mouvement. Jack l'avait aussi bien abandonnée que Will. Elle avait crût un instant pouvoir compter sur lui. Quelle erreur ! Il avait vaincu ses démons, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tourner vers de nouvelles aventures et vers de nouveaux problèmes. Pourquoi se serait-il préoccupé d'elle ? Elle qui l'avait cru attiré par elle …

Elizabeth pensa à Barbossa et à Gibbs. Elle ne comptait pas sur la compassion du premier mais le second la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Ne s'était-il pas interrogé sur son sort une fois cette fameuse journée unique passée ? Non, ils avaient tous été égoïstes.

Une image s'imposa alors à l'esprit de la jeune femme. James Norrington, mort pour la sauver. Elizabeth baissa la tête alors que la mélancolie et la culpabilité l'accablaient soudain.

Elle s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir brisé les rêves de cet homme. Il avait connu une très mauvaise passe dont elle avait cru qu'il n'en sortirait pas. Mais il s'était battu et était revenu au sommet… Avant de tomber de nouveau, encore par sa faute. Peut-être recevait-elle la juste punition pour ces actes ?

Elizabeth se souvenait de cet homme qui avait été prêt à tout pour elle. Lui ne l'aurait pas abandonné sur cette île, lui serait revenu au moins pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il lui aurait proposé de l'aider sans même en profiter, attendant avec elle que Will revienne. Et elle aurait probablement accepté. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ?

A cet instant, son mari lui sembla lâche et ridicule en comparaison de James. Elle se prit à imaginer la vie qui aurait pu être la sienne si elle avait épousé l'amiral. Elle ne se serait pas exposée à la corde en sauvant Jack et même Will. Elle aurait vécu dans le bonheur et le confort. Elle aurait peut-être souffert d'avoir choisi James plutôt que Will … au début. Mais elle aurait appris à aimer ce mari-là, cela n'aurait pas été difficile tant il était aimable.

Elizabeth reposa brutalement la bouteille presque vide dans un bruit mât. Elle se sentit soudain las et se trouva injuste envers Will. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils se trouvaient séparés, s'ils n'étaient pas heureux. C'était … le destin.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Ainsi le destin n'avait pas voulu que Will et elle vivent ensemble et heureux. Pourquoi ? Où avait été sa première erreur ? Pourquoi devait-elle subir cette punition ? On lui avait enlevé son bonheur, à qui avait-elle enlevé le sien pour mériter cela ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'elle entendit la voix de James la lui souffler. Oui, c'était lui qu'elle avait privé de tout : amour, carrière, gloire, bonheur … et vie. La punition était cruelle mais justifiée : elle l'avait dépouillée, torturé puis tué.

La jeune femme s'allongea dans le sable, fatiguée de penser à tout cela. Elle revoyait sans cesse les pires images de son passé proche, la plus horrible étant celle de James s'effondrant sous ses yeux. Elle entendait des dizaines de voix. Non, c'était la même voix, toujours la même mais qui l'agressait par de trop nombreux reproches : celle de James.

Elle sentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un et se releva vivement. Elle balança quelques secondes alors que sa tête tourna. Elle mit encore quelques secondes à faire le point, essayant de paraître sobre et fraîche. Puis elle regarda l'homme qui se découpait dans la lumière du soleil rouge. Alors elle n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Devant elle se tenait justement l'homme de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas Will, celui qu'elle avait tant voulu récupérer, non. C'était James à qui elle devait tant et qui se tenait à présent devant elle !

Elizabeth continua de regarder l'homme, interdite. Elle le détailla et remarqua qu'il semblait plus beau, plus jeune et en meilleure forme que dans son souvenir. Il n'avait aucune trace de blessure physique, ses vêtements étaient beaux et impeccables. Son visage était légèrement bronzé et détendu, ses cheveux étaient propres et coiffés. Si la jeune femme était frappée de cette apparition, elle le fut plus encore quand elle prit conscience de l'attitude de l'homme. Il ne la regardait pas avec reproche, avec angoisse ou tristesse comme il avait pu un jour le faire. Ses yeux étaient lumineux et presque joyeux, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire. Il semblait … heureux.

En comparaison, Elizabeth semblait triste, laide, horrible devant cet être frôlant la perfection. Elle cacha honteusement la bouteille en l'enfouissant dans le sable du mieux qu'elle le pu avec son pied et rougit. Mais James ne changea pas d'attitude. Il ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir cédé à la tentation de l'alcool. Il lui fit au contraire un plus grand sourire. Puis, toutes les émotions d'Elizabeth lui revinrent une fois que la stupeur l'eut quittée et elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Elizabeth … Souffla James, avançant d'un pas.

La jeune femme céda à une impulsion et se jeta dans ses bras en soupirant bruyamment. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Oh James ! Je suis … désolée ! Réussit-elle à dire à travers ses sanglots.

Elizabeth se rendait compte de la futilité de la formule mais aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux résumer ce magma de sensations qui grondait en elle pour cet homme.

- Et moi donc … L'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder. Son sourire avait disparu, la lumière dans ses yeux était plus faible. Elizabeth s'en voulut de l'avoir peiné de nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui vous est arrivé … Tout est allé trop vite. Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais envisagé. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- Je le sais, Elizabeth, dit James d'un ton ferme.

Celle-ci leva la main vers le visage de l'amiral. Elle posa ses doigts sur sa joue et s'étonna de la trouver si douce. Elle la retira soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se permettre ce geste-là, aussi bien vis-à-vis de l'homme en face d'elle que de Will. Mais James rattrapa sa main et la garda serrée dans la sienne.

Elizabeth le regarda encore quelques instants et son cœur déborda sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire, James. Je vous ai menti, trahi, humilié. Je vous ai tout pris et je vous ai détruit. Je vous ai accusé aussi d'avoir prémédité la mort de mon père. Je vous ai … haïs parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de le sauver…. J'ai été cruelle envers vous-même lorsque vous me disiez ne rien savoir de sa mort. Je ne voulais pas vous croire, vous faisiez un si bon coupable. Je n'ai pas … su voir qui vous étiez réellement. Je me suis tellement trompée … Vous ne méritiez pas une femme comme moi. Pardonnez-moi.

James la regarda avec tristesse et serra un peu plus sa main. Il lui répondit d'un ton doux.

- Pourtant, c'est une femme comme vous que je voulais épouser.

Son ton se fit plus ferme et plus pressant.

- Elizabeth … Je ne vous dirai pas que je suis heureux. Mais je suis soulagé. En fait, lorsque j'ai appris que M. Turner était le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant, j'ai été ravi, j'ai été vengé. Je ne vous avais pas, mais il ne vous avait pas non plus. Je n'aurai pas à me ronger de jalousie en me demandant chaque nuit ce qu'il vous fait.

James vit Elizabeth rougir à ces mots. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi directement mais apparemment la jeune femme avait décidé de parler à cœur ouvert, alors il ferait de même.

- Oui, cela m'aurait rendu malade. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à penser à cette journée qui aura lieu dans dix ans. Une nuit plutôt que des milliers … C'est mon lot de consolation. Et je n'ai pas honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

Elizabeth le regarda dans les yeux, se sentant culpabiliser de nouveau. Puis soudain, des questions l'assaillirent. Elle aurait dû se les poser tout de suite, mais elles avaient été bousculées par la surprise, la joie, la tristesse et la culpabilité. Elizabeth se dégagea soudain et recula. James vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes … Si vous êtes bien James Norrington, comment êtes vous-là ? Si vous n'êtes pas lui, qui êtes-vous ? Et …

- Non, c'est bien moi Elizabeth. Ne vous posez pas de questions, cela serait trop compliqué et trop long. Je suis bien … mort mais … Je vous assure que c'est bien moi … Ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle était méfiante. Pouvez-vous en douter ?

Elizabeth réfléchissait. C'était l'apparence de James, sa voix, ses gestes, sa douceur. C'était le même homme, bien qu'un peu plus démonstratif. Et puis, il connaissait le détail de son histoire. Oui, comment pouvait-elle en douter ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait son explication. James reprit son discours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par cet éclair de lucidité.

- Je ne peux pas non plus vous dire que je ne vous en ai pas voulu. Ce serait faux. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis résigné et apaisé. Excusez-moi si cela vous blesse … Votre malheur a fait mon bonheur, Elizabeth. Enfin, presque …

Elizabeth se contenta de le regarder. Elle savait ce que James voulait : elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière.

Pourtant James s'approcha doucement d'elle comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il leva la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui précédemment. Elizabeth se laissant faire, il s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il attendit une réaction qui ne vient pas alors il recommença plusieurs fois.

Elizabeth, loin de s'offusquer ou de penser à l'arrêter se laissait faire et commençait à répondre aux baisers de James. Alors que c'était chez cet homme l'expression du désir et de l'amour, c'était chez Elizabeth le cri du désespoir. Elle accrocha ses bras à son cou et approfondit le baiser, lui faisant goûter la saveur du rhum encore présent sur sa langue.

James l'enlaça et la fit glisser sur le sable avant de couvrir son visage de baisers. Il la regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois comme pour lui demander son avis.

- Souvenez vous que vous ne serez jamais plus seule, Lizzie.

Il s'empara de la bouteille quasiment vide qu'Elizabeth avait presque ensevelie et fit boire une gorgée de rhum à la jeune femme. Puis il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Il était plus que prêt à l'honorer comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Il allait enfin avoir la nuit de noces qu'il avait toujours voulu avec cette femme.

Elizabeth ouvrit difficilement les yeux et porta les mains à son front : un mal de tête pointait. Puis elle regarda les étoiles et la lune, inspirant profondément. En reconnaissant le bruit des vagues, elle se demanda enfin pourquoi elle était sur la plage en pleine nuit. Alors, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle se redressa un peu trop vivement en murmurant le prénom de James, puis regarda autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'homme en question, pas même une trace de pas sur le sol. Elle était seule. Elle en éprouva une pointe de déception et de tristesse. Avait-elle rêvé ? Le rhum l'avait-il à ce point atteinte ?

Elizabeth se leva difficilement et grimaça de douleur. Elle se sentait courbaturée et avait mal aux reins. Elle s'examina alors. Sa robe neuve déjà abîmée n'avait pas bougée mais ses cheveux pourtant attachés la veille étaient défaits. De plus, elle sentait un parfum nouveau dans l'air.

Elizabeth regarda encore autour d'elle et se rassit dans le sable. Sa main buta contre une bouteille de verre. Elle la prit et la retourna : Il n'en restait pas une goutte.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Elizabeth se sentait bien. Si cette scène n'était qu'un rêve, elle reprendrait volontiers du rhum à chaque fois qu'elle en éprouverait le besoin. Si tout ça s'était réellement passé, alors elle n'aurait pas plus de regrets.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme n'était plus seule. Elle était revigorée et prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée, une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur au fond du cœur. Elle s'était réconciliée avec sa destinée.


End file.
